In Moments of Reflection
by CaVaEtToi
Summary: A collection of Song NaruSaku song drabbles


_I do not own Naruto_

Song Drabble

_**Clementine**_

by Sarah Jaffe

It was twilight, a moment in between, a single lingering instant of perfect equilibrium between the day and night. The constant breath of wind billowed through the orange canvas , the consoled moment of pure tranquility created into a scenic path of infinite beauty.

She stood there, her hair caressing the breathing air, the wind caressing her slim figure as she breathed, she was thinking of him, the lengths of his hands, the rough and battered skin filled with callouses and scars, she desperately wanted to hold them, to feel them caress her, instead she feels the cold gust, the empty hands of her negligence. She wanted to hold him, she wanted to feel him, feel his warmth encase her in its protective shell, a blanket of safety neatly tucking her into a blissful slumber, the warmth disparaging the foregrounded cold. She wanted the smile caught her by surprise and solely hers, the smile of promise of happiness, of love. But she had lost it.

She regretted ever single day of her life which was absent of him, days lacking laughter ans brightness, days filled with the emptiness of longing and guilt. She recalled herself into the past, her paranoid superficial self, berating her and belittling her will. She ignored the warmth of her life because she thought that she was fighting to find her light. She thought that maybe someday she could be truly and infallibly happy, not acknowledging her greatest happiness being present and ever glistening right beside her. She was determined to attain a moment of complete bliss not knowing that she was running away from this happiness all along. It was when he finally decided to move on that she felt the cold, the cold of emptiness, of nihilism. Her life had gone when he had gone, the bright tuft of blond hair disappearing into the greater landscape of reality, burgeoning and developing into this enigma so big and untouchable that she felt so unworthy, so lost.

She had squandered all her time and let each moment of bliss pass without fully realizing it, the constant love that she felt was wasted, dismissed as the feeling of normalcy, not fully grasping the reality of the love that was showered onto her. She could not grasp it because she knew deep within, she was not the one it should be for. It was for a person lost too, a person who was as deserving as happiness as he was, and that _she _was. The little shy girl downed as weak and unfit to become clan head, who's perseverance and admiration changed her and made her strong, whose love was sacrificial and unrelenting, she deserved all his love, not her the one who had ignored him, the one who had deprived him of every bit of love that he so fully warranted. She was too stupid and naïve. And as she wept in final sorrow for the mistakes she had done, she recollected the moments when the man who she loves had made her smile, and she realized, he made her smile every single day of her life. She regretted each and every day that she hadn't told herself and him that she had loved him, each and every day he had lived without the knowledge that he was loved, so for the first time as the final shivers of her sorrow melded with the coursing wind.

"I love you with all my heart, with each fiber of my body, with each drop of my spirit. I love you, I apologize for never having told you the truth but hopefully you get the love that you rightfully deserve, I love you Naruto,"

She spoke to the wind, hoping to let it carry her message to the heavens so that one day when all things were said and done Naruto would finally learn of the truth.

So as the final tear dropped and the final shiver shook, she took a step back and turned to the opposite direction, wishing he could say her name like he used to, just for a final moment when she could hear the love and care that he placed within a single name, wherein she could feel his emotions gushing and crashing against her, refreshing and reminding her of his love that she so hungrily wanted. She wanted him to say her name_, _say it like should have been, when he still called her his "Sakura-chan"


End file.
